Secrets, Lollipops, and Cries-OH MY!
by lilystar0x
Summary: The second installment in my Brooms series. In which Beck and Jade are now 10 years old. Jade tells Beck a shocking secret...little did he know...he wouldn't be able to keep it. Bade/Candre.


**no one's pov**

after the whole naked beach incident, beck and jade were friends!

''jade, you've gotta try this ice cream! it's epic-sauce!'' beck said with a mouthful of it.

jade sighed.

''you know i don't get any allowance, beckett.'' she told him.

beck raised an eye brow.

''jadelyn, you're 10 years old, and you don't get an allowance? what is wrong with your family!'' beck wondered.

beck took it as a joke, but jade didn't.

she got up from the table and ran off.

''no wait, jade!'' beck yelled, dashing out of his chair.

a waiter turned around.

''HEY! YOU FORGOT TO PAY, MISTER!'' she yelled.

beck found jade crying in an alleyway outside.

''jade...i didn't mean it like that. i just don't understand.'' he tried comforting her.

jade shot him an icy glare.

''we've been friends for 3 years already and you still don't know!'' jade cried.

beck sat next to her, ready to hear what she had to say.

''what is it then? tell me jade.'' he said.

jade looked around to make sure no one was there.

''m-my dad...my dad..he..ab-ugh!'' jade just couldn't say it. she was too afraid.

beck took her hand in his.

''you can trust me.'' he said truly.

jade's cheeks felt warm.

she blushed, but not in embarassment this time.

''ok...my...my dad hurts me! he hits me, punches me, he even tried to shoot me, beck!'' jade sobbed.

beck was in awe, he was only 10.

and all of this being put onto him.

he didn't know what to do.

''and he said that if i ever tell anyone about this...HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!'' jade cried until her entire face was red.

''uh..i-i...'' beck stuttered.

''it's okay,'' jade reassured him. ''just**_ promise_**me you would never, EVER, tell a soul about this ok?''.

beck gulped.

''i promise.'' he said.

**_later on_**

beck was walking home.

still dumbfounded by all of what jade said.

he truly wanted to help...but he was 10 and jade's father was probably a hundred!

well, in beck's eyes.

what could he do?

especially not being able to tell anyone.

not even...ANDRE!

andre was over cat's house working on a project.

beck thought of stopping by there before he went home to tell him.

they are his best buds, and he knew andre'd never tell a soul.

and that's just what beckett william oliver did.

beck and andre had a special knock for eachother.

ever since they were 7.

_*knock, knock, knock, knock, knock. KNOCK KNOCK!*_

beck knocked.

andre immediately noticed.

''hold on, cat.'' he told her.

then andre opened the door.

''hey man! what'sup?'' andre asked his pal.

''uh..something important. do you mind me coming in?'' beck said, about to walk in.

suddenly he and andre heard a loud crash!

''ANDRE! WHO IS AT THE DOOR! IS IT A BURGLAR!'' andre's crazy ass grandmother yelled.

andre gave an annoyed sigh.

''grandma, it's just beck. you know, my best friend!'' he rolled his eyes.

andre's crazy ass grandmother looked beck right in the eye.

''DO I KNOW YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? ANDRE I THINK IT IS A BURGLAR!'' she screamed, and ran into her room.

''I'M GOIN' UNDER THE BEEEEEEEED!'' she said, out of ear-shot.

andre apoligized for his crazy ass grandmother's behavior.

''so what was so important?'' andre asked.

beck looked around only to find cat.

''hi-hi! becky-beck!'' cat giggled.

beck waved at her nervously.

how could he possibly tell andre jade's secret with cat around!

cat's not a good secret keeper.

_at all_.

she even told robbie's secret one time.

it was about him wearing a his mamaw's dress.

it spreaded through the entire elementry school.

''_how am i going to get cat to leave?'' _beck thought._  
_

andre just stood there, staring at cat as beck was thinking.

beck then suddenly thought of something.

something he knew that caterina hannah valentine couldn't resist.

''hey cat, if you leave the room for 20 minutes. i'll give you caaanddyyy..'' beck stretched out 'candy'.

cat's eyes lit up like a fire place.

''candy! oh my gosh! i'm leaving! byeee!'' cat said excitedly.

andre looked a bit disappointed that cat left, but tried not to show it.

''cat had to leave!? ...oh...cat had to leave, this must be really important.'' andre the ten year old started getting nervous.

beck sat andre down on the couch.

double checking cat wasn;t there, he began to speak.

''andre, before i tell you this you must swear to the official bro-code that you will not tell ANYONE about this.'' beck warned him.

andre and beck made up 'the official bro-code' back in kindergarden.

it was their secret pact.

and if one of them broke it.

they were no longer considered a 'bro'.

and had girl cooties!

except...beck and andre are starting to like girls now...they've gotta think of something else.

andre nodded slowly.

''okay...jade is getting a-'' beck started.

cat dashed in and was breathing in and out, heavily.

uh oh. she was freaking out.

''I NEED THAT CANDY NOW!'' cat screamed.

she couldn't take it anymore.

''what? jade is getting what!'' andre asked suddenly.

cat looked at him oddly.

''jadey? what's wrong with jadey?'' cat asked.

beck hesitated.

''uh..um...'' he stuttered.

both the two ten year olds grew impatient.

''I WANT MY CANDY!'' cat cried.

''i wanna know what happened to jade!'' andre whined.

beck just couldn't take it anymore.

''OK! OK! JADE'S GETTING ABUSED BY HER DAD! and, cat, have your stupid candy.'' beck groaned.

both cat and andre's mouths dropped at the same time.

''forget the candy...jades getting a bus?'' cat wondered.

beck rolled his eyes, he was clearly frusterated.

''NO, cat. a_bused _not a bus. promise not to tell anyone ok?'' beck said worridly. he knew cat would tell.

''i promise!'' cat said, slowly grabbing the lolipop out of his hand without him noticing.

and boy...that promise was broken.

**the next day**

jade was walking into elememtry school.

she picked out books from her beginners locker.

out of the corner of her eye, she saw two students doing something.

it was odd.

one of the students was fake crying on the floor.

with a brunette wig on.

the other, had a grey haired wig on screaming.

''NOOO DADDY. PWEASE DONT HURT MEEE!'' the fake-jade cried.

jade's eyes grew wide.

he told.

''NO! *slap* I *slap* HATE *slap* YOU!'' the fake-jade's dad yelled.

fake-dad started laughing after he said that.

and so did the rest of the grade.

''um...jadelyn west? you have a phone call..i think it's from your father.'' said a teacher.

jade rushed out of there as soon as possible.

then she bumped into beck!

''OW!'' the both said in jinx form.

''jade! hey.'' beck greeted her.

jade looked away from him.

''i can't believe you! just...just get out of my life forever!'' jade ran away crying.

she figured out...

* * *

**REVIEWERS GET A COOKIE! lilystar0x**


End file.
